thelionkingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хуже всех известных гиен
Хуже всех известных гиен — песня из эпизода «В Чужеземье на подмогу» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Текст песни на русском Джанджа: Гиены так опасны Гиены это зло! Но есть у нас Джазири С ней как раз не повезло Она добра ужасно всех готова любить Но почему нам её о дружбе надо просить? Хуже всех известных гиен Чизи и Чунгу: О да! Джанджа: Каждый раз от злости трясусь Чизи и Чунгу: О да Джанджа: Я не могу забыть Этой дамы прыть Хуже всех она, она Она просто жуть! Мы с ней лицом к лицу Встречались не раз Она всегда одержит верх Легко как сейчас Так непринужденно урок преподаст Но потом хорошую трёпку задаст Хуже всех известных гиен Чизи и Чунгу: О да! Джанджа: Каждый раз от злости трясусь Чизи и Чунгу: О да! Джанджа: Я не могу забыть Этой дамы прыть Хуже всех она, она Она просто жуть! Ах про Кайона не сказал я Чизи (говорит): Ха, забыл! Джанджа: Дружат не разлей вода Чунгу: (говорит) Я даже не знал! Джанджа: И дружно побеждают Практически всегда Ну что за беда? Чунгу (говорит): Вот уж точно Чизи (говорит): Просто ужас Джанджа: Хуже всех известных гиен Чизи и Чунгу: О да! Джанджа: Каждый раз от злости трясусь Чизи и Чунгу: О да! Джанджа: Я не могу забыть Этой дамы прыть Хуже всех она, она Она просто жуть Текст песни на английском Джанджа: Hyenas should be rotten Hyenas should be mean But then you got Jasiri She's like nothing that you see She's nice to other creatures Yeah, the Circle of Life But when it comes to my guys She causes nothing but strife She's the worst hyena we know Чизи и Чунгу: So bad Джанджа: She makes me mad just at hello Чизи и Чунгу: So bad Джанджа: Yeah, she's friendly and kind Drives me out of my mind She's the worst, the worst The worst hyena we know So when we got to face her Like what just happened now We got her all outnumbered But she beats us somehow She gives a little laugh And a cute little smile But then she kicks our tails And she does it in style She's the worst hyena we know Чизи и Чунгу: So bad Джанджа: She makes me mad just at hello Чизи и Чунгу: So bad Джанджа: Yeah, she's friendly and kind Drives me out of my mind She's the worst, the worst The worst hyena we know Did I forget to mention Kion? Чизи (говорит): Yeah, you did. Джанджа: She and him are like best friends Чунгу: (говорит) I did not know that Джанджа: And when they're both together It's impossible to defend When will it end? Чунгу (говорит): I don't know! Чизи (говорит): Me neither! Джанджа: She's the worst hyena we know Чизи и Чунгу: So bad Джанджа: She makes me mad just at hello Чизи и Чунгу: So bad Джанджа: Yeah, she's friendly and kind Drives me out of my mind She's the worst, the worst The worst hyena we know Видео thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва» Категория:Хранитель Лев